The invention relates to the massage arrangements mounted on a frame positioned against a vertical wall and including a plurality of massaging rollers to apply a massaging action to a vertically disposed human body.
In many conventional massage devices a frame carrying massage rollers is positioned substantially vertical and the massaging rollers are movable up and down with respect to a standing person. It has been found disadvantageous that in the known devices upon the movement of the massage rollers some of the projecting parts of the human body are subjected to undesirably strong massage forces. In such cases a comfortable massage with an even distribution of the massaging forces is difficult or impossible.